


Sans breaks

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Fighting, Ignorant Papyrus, Oneshot, Short, Sibling fight, Stressed Sans, argument, breaking point, but he's really stupid in this, mad sans, papyrus means well, sans gets annoyed, shouting, upset sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Sans breaks

In second grade, Papyrus fell out of a tree. His left arm was broken, completely useless as Sans had to nurse him back to health. In fifth grade, he almost got kidnapped by a predator because he ignored the advice of his teachers and brother. Sans spent the rest of his day with his brother, explaining to Papyrus why he couldn’t do that. In high school, Papyrus wanted to look cool in front of his peers, and almost got himself killed in a car accident. 

He never learned his lesson, time and time again. 

Sans threw his car keys against the counter, face torn into a scowl as they clattered, useless to him now. Papyrus followed him in, ignorant to the brewing emotions below the surface. 

“Welcome back,” Toriel said, “Did everything go alright with the bailing?”

“Yup! Sans got me out!” Papyrus said. 

“Nice going punk,” Undyne laughed, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “I can’t believe you got arrested because you were going over the limit in your car.”

“Neither can I,” Sans muttered under his breath, pulling open the fridge a little harshly. 

“At least y-you’re out now!” Alphys said. 

“Mhm,” Papyrus said, “I couldn’t help but want to show off how fast my car can go! Can you blame me?”   


“I can.”

Sans was unusually quiet, holding a bottle of ketchup next to the fridge. After a moment of silence, he turned, muttering under his breath. 

“What was that?” Papyrus asked. 

“You’re paying me back the bail.” Sans was louder this time about. “I mean it. I want the money.”

Alphys paused. Sans was acting more… on edge. While it made sense that Papyrus should pay him back, Sans never once asked his brother for payment. 

“Sans, is everything okay?” Papyrus asked. 

“Oh, now you care,” Sans snapped, slamming shut the fridge door. “I wish you cared this morning when you decided to go on a joyride in your car.”

“Are you upset that I got arrested?” Papyrus asked, holding his scarf close to his chest. 

“Like the other six f*cking times, yes,” Sans said, turning fully towards his brother. “What kind of brilliant idea is it to go speeding in a school zone because you wanted to brag to Frisk’s friends after you dropped them off?” He then waved his hands around in a sarcastic sense. “Who goes over a fifty in a school parking lot? Surrounded by children?” 

“I… um…” Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I admit the Great Papyrus didn’t think it through, but -”

“Didn’t think it through. Oh man, guys, look at this, he didn’t think it through!” Sans’ voice was uneven, rising in a pent up anger that slowly bubbled over the edge. “What a surprise. I’m sure that’s going to come out of my wallet next time! Know what, Paps, why don’t, tomorrow, you just drive my car to school! Crash that next! Break your arm again! Because heavens knows you’re a responsible adult who should know not to speed in an elementary parking lot!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you pay the bail!” Papyrus said, “I’ll pay you back!”   


“Uh… Sans?” Undyne asked. She reached towards him, but paused, uncertain in what to do. 

“Fantastic, I’ll be paid back. Great. Really, great!” Sans looked like he was on the verge of exploding or bursting out in tears as he spoke, sarcastic and on edge. “It sure does make up for everything! I feel honored to be paid back! It’s fine, I’m fine. Hah. I’m fine.”

“What’s wrong?” Papyrus asked.  That’s what broke him. 

“What’s wrong?” Sans asked, the corner of his smile twitching. “What’s wrong? You know what’s wrong? You want to know?” 

“Sans, I believe we should all take a step back and calm down -” Toriel started.    
  
“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Sans snapped towards her. 

Alphys ducked behind her manga, looking over with nervous eyes. 

“Have you any idea what kind of stress you place on me?” Sans yelled at Papyrus, jabbing a finger at him. “Do you know how much I worried about you? All of my life was spent on you, and you’re stupid mistakes! I don’t wake up happy, I don’t wake up eager to start the day anymore! I wake up, wondering what my f*cking brother is going to do that day!” 

“Sans -”

“Shut up!” Sans snarled at Undyne, glaring at her. “You guys don’t get it, because every possible opportunity you get, you pawn him off onto me! Every single day, I get stuck fixing what Papyrus f*cked up! Year after year of this crap has driven me up a godd*mn wall! I can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep fixing what Papyrus does! What kind of moron would drive that fast in a school zone, accidently, because he was showing off? You almost killed a kid because you just wanted to show off, Paps! Guess what, bro, I don’t give a SH*T about how cool you are! You know why? Because I’m the one who picks up the broken pieces, and I’m the one who fixes your sh*t! You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me!” Sans jabbed a finger towards his face, eyes narrowed at his brother. “And I do it all the time! I’m not your sibling, I’m your f*cking babysitter! You don’t have a real job, you don’t have real clothes, and I’m getting sick of pretending that you’re sooooo cool when you’re just not!”

“I -” Papyrus said, reaching out towards Sans. 

“Don’t TOUCH ME!” Sans screamed, slapping away his hand. “You don’t get to anymore! Do you know how much I’ve spent on you? After Dad died, I raised you! I gave up my school allowance in order to keep you going! I sold my bedframe so I could pay for your medical bills because you decided to be an idiot and skate in a busy street because you bet you could beat the car! Guess what, you couldn’t! You laughed it off, whatever, but guess who had to pay for your shit? Huh? Take a wild guess? Everytime you f*ck up, I’m the one who suffers! Who’s the one who told you not to climb that tree? Who?”

“It… you,” Papyrus whispered, blinking back tears. 

“And who was the one who climbed the stupid tree again after you broke your arm in that same f*cking tree?”

“Me…” Papyrus looked to the side, “But… when I fell the second time I was fine -”

“NO YOU WEREN’T!” Sans yelled, “You may have woken up in the hospital just fine, but you didn’t land on your arm the second time! You landed on your head! Your soul broke, and you needed a soul transfusion! And guess who willingly gave up his own health? Me, Papyrus! Haven’t you wondered why I’m only at one HP? It’s because I gave the rest of mine to you! I will die at any attack because you can’t do sh*t! I constantly give up everything for you, and then you just throw it away over and over again because you’re an idiot! All you ever do is get into trouble, and after I get you out, after I spent time, money, my own soul itself, to fix you, you go right back and try to kill yourself again! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to kill yourself and make it seem like an accident! But lord knows that’s a lie, you’re far to f*cking stupid to pull that off!” Sans threw his ketchup bottle against the floor, the sound shattering through the otherwise silent room. “All you’re good for is making me run around and fix things! I can’t believe I wasted my entire life ON SOMEONE AS  _ WORTHLESS _ AS YOU!”

Silence. It clung to the air, to the tension thick and heavy. Sans breathed, staring at his now crying brother with wild eyes. He swallowed, arms trembling. 

“I’m leaving,” Sans grunted, shaky. 

Everyone watched with shocked expressions as Sans, with heavy shoulders, grabbed his once discarded keys into his hands. He didn’t look back at them, and soon, the front door slammed closed.


End file.
